William The Unforgiving
William The Unforgiving (Full name:William Boomica) was born in 1732 A.T.F in a rather poor village in Franika. From what can be excavated from the old Birth documents it is believed he is a mix of Franikan and Romikkan. Which for the Area was rather unusual. Williams parents were never around much as his father worked in the factory of the nearby city of Versillias and his mother spent most of her time being a telegram interceptor. Both being paid horrible money this affected Williams education and his life style. From an Early age William was a common thug who joined one of the many Franikan Gangs that ruled the Streets and Underworld of Versillias. Along with it many of the Franikan cities were neglected due to the nearly 150 year rule of the Brettish Empire over Franika. Thus the city was always ripe with a job for a common thug like William. but something drove William to wan't better for himself. In one of his books he later made in his life called "The True Kings of Politics" he described how the hierarchy of the Gangs doomed those who were smaller to fail until they were no longer of use. Suggesting that William grew discontent with his situation. At the age of 17 he saved up a good sum of money, and used his three years worth of money and bought a ship and sailed to Orbis. In hopes of putting his muscle to use in one of the many armies of the factions of Orbis. It was said William departed so quickly he forgot to say goodbye to his family. When he reached Orbis he landed in Freeport at the time ruled by a Confederation of merchants called "The Gold and Silver Alliance". They offered him work as a Mercenary for about three years until 1753 A.T.F when a recruiter for King George's The fats Army was recruiting young foreign men to serve in the Kings army. William decided it was time he go into Real Military service. In 1753 A.T.F he departed for The Imperial City which was held by King George The Fat at the time. He signed up and instead of being put in the lines he became Georges Royal guard. He was rather disappointed at first but found the political talks and debates interesting. George even wen't out of his way to educate his guards and thus William for the first time received a proper education on the History of Orbis,how to read,and how to write. William wrote in his books that at first he was grateful but later in life recalled that George only did so to help brain wash him in his "Barbaric" and "Lazy" warlord ideology. By 1755 A.T.F George was assassinated and his Daughter Assumed the role of Queen of The Warlord State of Titus. This enraged William who was known to be a heavy sexist so far to the point he considered assassinating her. Another man who agreed with this was another Personal Guard who held the Title of an Orbisian Knight named Author Paxton. Both held common views, both being Sexist,Authoritarian, and Racist. This helped mold their friendship into a Brotherhood. Thus on a warm night in Augustii 25th 1755 A.T.F Author Paxton and William assassinated King Georges The Fats Daughter (Azebellia) and held the Court at gun point Demanding power be handed to them through Royal documents. Having no choice the court did so and in the end they were still brutally murdered. After securing power William continued to move against Georges previous enemies By perusing the War against the Third Legion in the Third Crusade into nova. Destroying The Free State of The North in 1756 A.T.F at the Battle of Northverge. Also forcefully "occupying" the County of Pamplonei in 1757 A.T.F. All of Williams plans and dreams were falling into place. Until a Woman spoke out against him. Sarah Cortes Maximus the next blood lineage to Valin Cortes Maximus the Second. The Disagreement started in 1758 A.T.F in a feast to decide who would become the Next Patriarch after the unfortunate Death of Valin Cortes Maximus The Second only a few years prior. With the Council of Inquisitors in shambles by this time they had no control over who was to be Voted in. A few leaders along with William put forth their idea of becoming the Patriarch. However by law if The Council Of Inquisitors was unable to vote then the blood lineage would take over. William being rather Sexist was not open to having a New woman Patriarch and declared "If that bitch will take the throne i will put her head on a spike!" Eventually all of this tension would lead to The Civil War for The Patriarchy which in the End would see almost all of Williams allies except for Sebastian Wolfgang's Mercenary Company abandon him. The Last Battle in the war occurred near the Domional River in Acrabia where William having an army of 111,000 men would earn himself a decisive defeat at the hands of Sarah Cortes Maximus (who had 242,000 men). With this defeat William and Sebastian Wolfgang were captured. Arthur Paxton escaped however and rallied all the Forces he could and held onto Williams Warlord State while burning Pamplonei and using the funds to keep the Army funded. Sarah Cortes Maximus freed William even after he hurled multiple insults at her demanding she execute him. He was Banished to back to his home in Franika in 1759 A.T.F. After his Banishment to Franika he eventually learned that a New royalist Party had arisen saying the Brettish Rule over Franika was unconstitutional with Parliament arguing Brettland won in the Frankio-Brettish War and won fair and square. Thus while William was gone a full scale Revolution broke out and Being Franikan he jumped to the chance to join the Rebels. He wen't back to his village (which many had heard of his great conquest in Orbis and saw him as a hero) and assembled a Militia Band. He named the band "Franikas Revenge" and fought for nearly seven months with the Franikan Royalist until Finally Parliament had released almost all previous land titles back to the Franikans. Franika once again had become Independent. After the War William attempted to gain power in the new government but many of the other Revolutionary Leaders who had fought in the war for years longer had far more popularity than he ever could obtain. He would spend two more months as a minor politician taking time to write books,read,paint art,and hunt while often times helping to Train the New Franikan Legio' (Army). Until one late night in Decembarii he had received a note, and invitation to the Grand Council of Orbis. It seemed Arthur Paxton had used the remaining Army as a bargaining chip. The few remaining Warlords and Kings of Orbis were ready to unite and Arthur Demanding that unless William would be brought in his (Arthur's) armies would not surrender. In desperation for the War to come to an end Zakros Lazaros,Sarah Cortes Maximus,Ryan Dust, and Kelmujin Eastmoor all agreed to allow William to attend the meeting if it meant peace. William attended the meeting and was known for being helpful in organizing the Dominions army,Demolishing the Title of Knight (which Arthur felt betrayed but kept his mouth shut), and also Centralizing the Economy to help rebuild and lower inflation. William would be the leading General in Economics for Orbis until 1764 U.O when the Wesley War started. William knowing this was his last chance to take absolute power Re-organized many veterans from the old War For Orbis and marched North to defeat the two most powerful lords who were planning on subjugating the North. William Marched Against Zakros Lazaros. He was ultimately defeated at the Battle of Norks Shore in Febuarii the 23rd 1764 A.T.F,in which he had an army of 96,000 men and Zakros had an Army of 112,000. William being a primarily infantry man brought an Army made up of mostly Infantry. Zakros brought an Army of Old Orbisian Knights and Militia. He used the Militia to distract the better trained army of Line Infantry William used. While the Heavy Knights came from behind and slaughtered Williams Army. Arthur Paxton was killed and several stories have arisen of Williams fate. One of the more popular ones is that he was simply a coward and ran. Another was that after watching his best friend die he killed him self. And another is that Zakros captured William and executed him or Exiled him. No one has ever found the remains of William till this day...